Saving Grace
by Firefly66
Summary: Grace Albright has been bounced around between hunters since her mother died when she was six. In that time she's spent plenty of time with Dean Winchester, he's everything a girl could ever want in this life.
1. The Girl With the Purple Shoes

The high pitched clinging of metal on metal could be heard as I attempted to scale the chain link fence as quickly as possible. I slipped slightly but pushed off my hand as it touched the ground in an effort to get away as my shoes skidded in the loose gravel upon landing. I could see the bouncing beams in front of me as the carriers of the flashlights came barreling around the corner behind me. Judging by their size and the way I could hear them huffing and puffing I highly doubted they were climbing the fence after me, I was home free. I rounded the corner leaning up against the cool brick wall in an effort to catch my breath, I smiled at my victory as I unzipped my sweat jacket. A small head popped up just below my chin and began licking me graciously, I giggled rubbing her head softly before jogging back through the alley toward my motel room.

I awoke the next morning to a rather loud and annoying knock on my door, I dragged my sleeping form from the bed hoping it wasn't the cops, I was too tired to run. I groaned at the sight before me wishing I hadn't gotten up.

"Do you always answer the door in such formal attire" he smiled. I pushed the door open a little wider turning back to my bed. I'd gone to bed wearing only a white tank top and a pair of boy short underwear, not that I really cared if he saw, it was nothing new for him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see about your little crime spree last night." He was standing at the foot of my bed looking around the room, taking in all the mess.

"What makes you think it was me, there's a whole city of crime out there" I protested pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Suspect was last seen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark grey hooded jacket" he stated like he were quoting a news report, his eyes gestured to my jacket that laid draped over a chair.

"That could be anyone."

"and a pair of lavender color sneakers" he finished kicking my chuck taylors on the floor. Defeat.

"So what'd you steal?" I sighed pulling back the bed sheet, the small pup still sleeping soundly in the bed. She was so adorable, so tiny, who wouldn't want to steal her away?

"You did all this for a dog?"

"Well, she was the runt and the guy at the pet store didn't want her and claimed he was going to get rid of her so I just took her off his hands." I couldn't bear the thought of someone just throwing an innocent puppy out on the street and I'd kinda grown attached to her after seeing her everyday while I passed the window on my way to school. I started grabbing my clothes off the floor stuffing them in my worn duffle bag. I was supposed to meet Caleb a couple towns over in about thirty minutes.

I slipped a long sleeved flannel button up on over my tank top and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. It was one of my favorite shirts, it was perfectly worn, soft and always smelled of his cologne no matter how many times I washed it.

"I always wondered what happened to that shirt" he smirked leaning against the dresser next to the television. "I like seeing you in my clothes." I dropped my bags by the door ignoring his words, he didn't move.

"I need a ride" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh yeah?" he raised his eyebrow in that suggestive way I hated. I resisted the urge to stamp my foot like a child.

"Dean, c'mon, Caleb's gonna kill me if I don't hurry." I somewhat pouted taking a few steps in his direction til I was standing almost in front of him. He had this look on his face like he was thinking about something or waiting for me to say something else, it was making me a little uneasy, his silent staring.

"What?!" I finally snapped dropping my hands. He smirked again, I wanted to slap him.

"Tell me how much you missed me" he teased.

"Oh, for the love of God" I growled rolling my eyes turning away. His hand wrapped itself around my wrist pulling me back to face him.

"Just say it and we can go" he teased. I clenched my teeth, I hated head games unless I was the one playing them.

"Fine, I missed you" I ground out looking down at his hand around my own. I took a breath before daring to look up again.

"Now was that so hard?" _Yes. _He stood over me now; in all honesty I had missed him. I missed him a hell of a lot more than I was willing to admit out loud and I hated that he always forced me to do so one way or another. I breathed in his scent as his face neared mine, I almost shivered at the familiar tingle I felt in the pit of my stomach, once again something I'd never admit to.

"I missed you too" he deep voice so close I felt the vibration in my chest as he pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I couldn't help but smile at this, kissing Dean was better than any drug out there and ten times more addicting. I snaked my arms around his neck as his wrapped themselves around my waist.

"That dog's not coming with us" he stated. I pecked his lips once more to butter him up just a little.

"I remember saying that once and yet John brought you along anyways" I smiled. "She's coming."

I pulled away and swooped the tiny beagle pup up into my arms, she began immediately licking my face while I waited for Dean to help grab my bags. I took one last look around the room making sure I'd grabbed everything. I'd grown a little bit accustomed to the tiny, dimly lit room, I'd spent just over a month here waiting on Caleb to finish up a couple jobs nearby. My life was one long stream of motel rooms it seemed, every once in a while I would stay at Caleb's for a few months, it was the closest thing I had to a home. Being on my own though, living the life I did without parents to give me some kind of constant environment, I was constantly being bounced between hunters from town to town with no one and nothing to call my own it seemed.

The car ride was mostly silent, I stretched out across the front seat of the Impala and laid my head on Dean's shoulder.

"What do you think about the name Molly" I ask scratching her floppy little ears. Dean ignored me, simply shook his head. Caleb was probably going to kill me but I'd win him over eventually, I always did. We pulled up outside the town's only motel, I recognized Caleb's truck sitting a few spots down. I followed Dean into the tiny room and was a little surprised to see Caleb was not alone.

"Gracie, what are you doing here" he was a little confused by my appearance. I may not have been entirely honest when I implied that Caleb was expecting me.

"I thought you were told to stay put" another voice barked. Anyone else would have been immensely intimidated by that booming voice, I however was not easily frightened by John Winchester.

"You know me, I just don't listen." I secretly loved being defiant sometimes, just seeing the look on John's face, that boiling over look just made me smile that much more because the rule was you don't hurt Gracie. It's always been an unspoken rule, I'm the only girl and even though none of them acknowledge it there's a certain soft spot when it comes to me therefore I'm rarely threatened. So John simply gets this look on his face like he'd love nothing more than to rip me a new one but doesn't, I may over abuse that little fact at times.

"Grace, just go wait outside. Throw your bags in the back of the truck I'll be there in a sec." Caleb was calm as he spoke but his eyes told me he was nervous about something. Whatever it was he and John were discussing before was obviously something serious.

I smiled at the fact that no one even realized I'd brought another package with me, I knew it'd be easier than Dean expected to convince Caleb to keep Molly, he hadn't even noticed her yet he was so distracted.

"So you knew you weren't supposed to be here" Dean ask as I sat on the tailgate of the truck. I didn't answer, assuming it was more rhetorical than expecting an actual response.

"Why do you have to always be that way?"

"You know it's fun to flat out defy someone sometimes, makes things more exciting when you know you're not supposed to do something. You should try it" I chuckled a little. Dean hardly ever disobeyed he was Daddy's perfect soldier.

"I don't always do what I'm told" he protested. I had to laugh out loud at this, seriously who did he think he was talking to? I've known him all my life, I've never seen him tell John no.

"Name one time you flat out defied your father" I ask still smiling, waiting for him to say bring up one of the many times he attempted to half way stick up for Sam, even then he was just trying to play mediator.

He pondered it over rubbing his chin in thought for a moment. I gave up figuring he'd never answer and went back to watching traffic pass on the small road that ran through town.

"I fell for the girl with the purple shoes" he stated. My head snapped back, he had my full attention. Did he just say he fell for me? All this time I thought it was just a game between us, a game we'd been playing for so long I'd convinced myself it would never be more than that. Hearing his words now made my heart pound harder in my chest as I struggled for my next breath. I was certain no other girl in the world had heard those words uttered from those very lips, so what was so special about me.

His lips found mine before they could respond to his confession, never in my life had I felt so close to being loved.

"Dean let's go" I heard John's deep voice bellowing from behind. He winked as he pulled away and walked back to the Impala. I stole a glance at John who shook his head at the two of us. To him I was a distraction for Dean, I was the one who could cause him to lose focus on what was important to John. I could see in his eyes, Dean defied him by being with me and that made it all that more fun.


	2. Happy Birthday Baby

I stumbled a little as I walked blindly out onto the porch. Bobby's hands covered my eyes as he led me outside, I was giddy with anticipation.

"Alright, Happy Birthday sweetheart" his rough, raw voice stated with about as much excitement he could muster as his hands lifted from my face. I opened my eyes momentarily stunned by the sudden intake of light but my eyes laid upon the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, Dean Winchester leaning against the hood of a midnight blue 1970 Chevelle, and both were all mine. I squealed in delight like a child and tightly flung my arms around Bobby's neck nearly choking the life out of him, thanking him repeatedly.

"Well, it wasn't all me. Dean did most of the work." I bounded down the front steps toward my birthday present, I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist both of us smiling.

"You did this for me?" The car was badass, I'd always been jealous of the Impala but now I had my very own kickass ride.

"Well I might've expected a little something in return" he smirked. He was lucky I was in a playful mood today otherwise I might've smacked him for that. Instead today I planted a sweet kiss on his lips to show my gratitude. I dropped back to my feet as I pulled away, closing my eyes as utter content filled me.

"Happy Birthday baby" he whispered pressing another kiss to my hairline before pulling me into his chest. It was a perfect moment.

"What do you say we christen the backseat later?" and then the moment was over.

"Where's Sam?"

"He and Evie went to get a cake, or something I think." Sounded like something that was Evie's idea, plus she probably needed to go to town for more cigarettes. Evie had been my best friend ever since I'd gone to live with Caleb after my mother died when I was six and my father had disappeared. She lived just down the road, her father was a hunter, her mother had been the damsel in distress on one of his job's and it had turned it to a somewhat fucked up fairytale ending. Her and her sister Annie had always been like family to me. Evie was the badass, hardcore to the extreme while Annie was sweet, innocent, and was only violent when pushed to it. She reminded me of Sam, I was secretly rooting for those two in the end.

Just about that time Evie's cherry red mustang came barreling down the dirt road. Annie climbed out of the backseat holding a small, round, white cake and Evie emerged with a six pack in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Happy Birthday" Annie beamed wrapping her free arm around me. Even with all the hunting, though she didn't hunt as often as the rest of us, Annie was still the biggest sweetheart I'd ever known. Evie pulled a lighter out of her back pocket and proceeded to light the candles they had placed around the light purple iced lettering, my favorite color.

"Make a wish" Annie bounced happily. I thought for a moment, looking around at everything I had, I decided I had everything I could ever want in life right here in front of me so I closed my eyes and blew the tiny flames out.

We spent the rest of the night drinking, and playing cards having a simple, relaxing, monster free night. Annie had all but passed out on the couch around midnight and Sam packed her off to the back bedroom, Bobby had driven back to his place earlier and Caleb had left me home alone again. I'd been living with Caleb so to speak since my mother died when I was six and my father had disappeared, it was the only place I had my own bedroom so I considered it home.

Evie decided she needed another smoke and stepped outside leaving Dean and I.

"Feel like taking a walk" I suggested. There was something I needed to tell him, or rather show him.

We slipped out the back door and made our way down to the lake behind the house, there was a small dock where on summer days when I was here I would lay out and sun tan. I walked out to the edge and slipped off my pale purple shoes, the same ones I always wore and dipped my toes in the cool water. I pulled my jacket on over my shoulders as a cool autumn breeze blew over the water and Dean sat down next to me.

"I've been practicing" I said softly breaking the silence, I kept my voice quiet not wanting to sound overly loud in the stillness around us. He looked over at me confused but got it once I raised a hand and waggled my fingers a little.

When I was younger just after my mom died we noticed I could do some odd things. When I became very upset or angry things would move or sometimes explode. No one knew why I could do these things or what it meant but Caleb decided the less people knew about it the better. Only Bobby, Caleb, John, the boys, Annie and Evie knew I could do things, and Caleb had a suspicion that only my mother knew why.

"Oh," he looked like he was searching for something else to say, couldn't blame him, it's not like this was an everyday conversation.

"I've got it better under control now, I think. I can manipulate it sometimes now" I tried to explain. I didn't want him looking at me like a freak.

"How?"

I sighed before standing up, pulling him with me and moving a few steps back from the water. Closing my eyes I focused, feeling all my senses begin to tingle from my ears to my fingertips to my toes. There was a sudden noise like someone had taken a bucket full of water and suddenly dumped it making that whooshing noise only ten times louder and from all around. I felt the wind blow from up under us causing my hair to fly everywhere, it was cool and moist like standing near a waterfall, and then it was calm. I opened my eyes to see the dock was completely enclosed in a circular wall of water, exactly what I was going for.

It was so unreal, so beautiful. The water trickled from the top of the wall making the silence that much more comforting. When I first attempted this I'd thought maybe this was how Moses and his people felt when he parted the sea, not that I was comparing myself to one of God's servants.

Dean turned in a circle trying to take it all in before slowly coming back around to me, he stood completely still just staring. I became worried, worried that he was going to think I was a freak and not want to know these things about me. Honestly it terrified me that I could do these things, that I wasn't normal, but I was this way for a reason and maybe I could use it for something good.

Slowly I let the fall cascade down around us and settle back to the calm of the lake. Dean didn't move.

"Say something" I fidgeted with my sleeves nervously.

"Wow, bet no one else's girlfriend can do that" he cracked a small smile still in a bit of shock. I broke into I wide grin.

"Girlfriend, huh?"

He shrugged, guess he had been hoping I wouldn't catch that little slip. I slipped my arms around his waist still grinning, Dean Winchester admitting to having a girlfriend, never saw that coming.

We snuck back up to the house and up to my bedroom, Evie was passed out on the couch and Sam was probably sharing the queen sized bed in the back with Annie.

I lay wrapped up in my bed sheet fighting off sleep in the early morning, exhausted from the long day and my tiring activities with Dean. He was tracing the outline of my tattoo on my back with his finger as I lay on my stomach next to him. It was my first tattoo, I'd gotten it about a year ago just after my fifteenth birthday. It was a cross with rosary beads wrapped around it, I'd drawn it myself from memory. The cross had been my mother's, she always had it wrapped in her hand or around her neck, afraid that if she ever set it down she would lose it.

"That's coming up you know" Dean stated softly. I knew he was referring to the anniversary of my mother's death; it wasn't something I liked to think about. The few days leading up to the anniversary and the days after were days I spent wallowing by myself or bitching at anyone who came near.

We were quite for awhile, I'd hoped he had decided to drop the matter.

"What happened that day" he sounded genuinely concerned. I closed my eyes pushing back the memories, I couldn't talk about it, no one knew everything that happened that day, not even Caleb. I never told anyone, for weeks after it happened Caleb tried to get me to open up but I stayed completely silent until he left it alone, never asking again.

"I can't talk about it."

"Gracie…" I shook my head against the pillow. I waited for a moment, it might feel good to get off my chest to talk about what I saw that day, but then again I didn't want to see the look of pity on his face when I told him the truth.

"You don't know how it felt, being there. There aren't words that could ever describe how terrified I was, even after everything I've seen in this life, there could never be anything as horrible as what I saw. I can't make you understand what it was like, so no, I can't talk about, not yet maybe some other day." With that I turned my head away ending the discussion. I slipped into a restless sleep just as he pulled me tight into his chest and fell asleep. I dreamt about her that night as I did most nights, but for the first time in a long time I dreamt about him too which kept me from a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, due to snow accumulation I was without internet for quite some time and then became horribly ill for the past couple weeks. I probably won't update often, (maybe once a week if I'm lucky) school has started up again but I promise to try. Anyways thanks for reading!! Please Review!!

~Brooklyn


End file.
